


The things I do to get quests done

by solemnalpaca



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cock Sucking, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnalpaca/pseuds/solemnalpaca
Summary: I apologize for nothing.Not a damn thing.
Kudos: 8





	The things I do to get quests done

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at one in the morning because I was fucking bored. Please tell me if there are any spelling errors.

Romulus was at a loss. The damned priest wouldn’t take the money. He wouldn’t be intimidated. The Dragonborn considered blasting the fucker with a thu’um but he didn’t feel like ending up in jail. He tried persuading him with the thought of treasure but that hadn’t worked. 

Romulus sighed. 

He decided to take a different approach.

“I’ll suck your cock.” Romulus said in his best attempt at seduction.

Whatever the priest was expecting Romulus to say, it wasn’t that. 

Verulus blinked a couple of times and stared at the high elf. Had he heard right? 

Romulus took his silence as a means to keep talking. “Look I really need you to come to the damned cave with me because I need arkay’s protection and to me an amulet isn’t enough. If that means I have to get on my knees to get you to follow me then by the eight divines I will.”

Verulus felt his face flush. He tried to speak but words failed him. He looked Romulus up and down. Drinking in the high elf’s appearance. Light golden skin. Golden hair. Golden eyes. A body that wasn’t overly built. And such a strange name too. An Imperial name.

Verulus sighed and Romulus knew he had him. 

“Fine, I agree to this. Not in front of the shrine. Let’s go to my room.” Verulus said. 

Romulus followed the priest to what he passed off as a room. “Close the door and lock it.” The priest said. Romulus did as he was told. 

Verulus sat on his bed. What was he thinking? He didn’t even know. His cock was throbbing and he couldn’t think straight. He shifted his robes for The elf. 

Romulus bite his lip. He got on his knees in front of Verulus and took his cock in his hand. 

The sight of the elf’s hand on his cock made Verulus gasps. 

Romulus rubbed a thumb up the side of the priests cock. He felt his face flush and his own cock became hard. Well shit. He was turned on. 

Romulus leaned forward and licked the tip of Verulus’s cock. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the priest and felt a jolt of pleasure because of it. He ran a hand along the priests’ thigh as he slowly licked the tip, swirling his tongue around. The priest whimpered. 

He looked up at the priest, Verulus was flushed in the face like he had too much mead. Romulus felt that his face looked the same. He didn’t hesitate anymore. He put the priest cock all the way in his mouth, swirling his tongue, sucking. 

Verulus grabbed the elf’s hair and buried his hands in it, moaning. By the eight divines the elf’s mouth felt so fucking amazing. Gods he had to know what he was doing. Verulus moaned again as he felt the elf’s tongue swirling around and couldn’t help but buck his hips a bit, driving his cock deeper in Romulus’ mouth. 

Romulus didn’t give a damn anymore. He deep throated the priests cock. He used a free hand to take out his own cock. He couldn’t take it anymore. He never expected the priest to agree. He didn’t think he’d get turned on this much. He rubbed the tip of his own cock.

Verulus never took his eyes off of Romulus. A smile went to his lips as he seen the elf take out his own cock and play with it. He kept his hands buried in the elf’s hair. He was so close. 

Romulus’ body felt like it was on fire. He loved the way the priest felt in his mouth. He felt as the priest came. 

Verulus felt a white hot pleasure as he came in the elf’s mouth. He knew the elf swallowed it.

Romulus took the priests cock out of his mouth and finished himself off. When he was finished he looked at the priest, breathing heavily. He knew Verulus wouldn’t say no now. He put his cock back in his own Trousers and watched the priest cover himself back up. Romulus smiled. If the priest cock tasted amazing, then Romulus knew his flesh would taste even better. 

With the priest following him to the cave, Romulus licked his lips, ready for another kind of meal.


End file.
